Forum:Original songs
A topic about fanmusic! Especially original music written for Sonic. I have been looking around YouTube for fansongs that are either original but fanlyrics or based after themes from the game etc. I really haven't found anything interesting on YouTube but I had a lead and found this fun piece :Sonic Doesn't Need A Story by Alex Day Catchy original tune. I prefer abit of a story myself and not that much against the new characters but I get where he's comming from. The lyrics are there as well with the link. Also, do you know any songs for Sonic? Whats your oppinions on this one and others?--Mystic Monkey sez 21:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Here is a song I wrote for Noname ;Time again and time out but though it as no truth ;From town to town he walks ;Looking for no peace other then his ;You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand '' 'Chorus' ;''A hero who fights for light of day ;A hero who sees no dark of a day ;A hero born with no true name ends ;From city to city he walks ;A flame within ready to burst ;A soul with no stakes ready to roll ;You see the wind blow across the realm that the naked eye forgets to see Chorus ;A hero on the sight of light ;A hero twisted on the side of demise ;A hero born with no true name ends ;From fire and ice he wakes ;Legend of sorrow truth be told ;With no true dream to be seen ;You see a soldier condemned to a fate not fit for a hero ;You see a simple sorrow drop beneath a cloud of tears Chorus ;A hero who fights for heaven ;A hero who fights his inner demon ;A hero born with no true name ends ;Feel ;See ;Breath ;Touch ;Believe ;In the hero from the depths of hell to see the true light of destiny. A ballad of Noname -- 22:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, that reminds me, I also written a song that goes with Cool Edge's day theme. :(First Verse starts around 0:30 and 3:00) :Verse 1 '' :Frozen cold Tundra :Faster than Thunder :Icy blue wonder :Though not as blue as me :Sub-Zero weather :Yet faster than ever :Never going to stop :Just keep on running :Over the glacier and :Over the ice :I got no reason to stop :Through the flurry of the snow :I'm in a hurry to go :I am running on thin ice :Falling in freezing water is just not very nice. :''Verse 2 '' :Cool Edge is the reason :That this zone is freezing :Cold Winter season :Though not as cool as me :Sub-Zero weather :Yet faster than ever :Never going to stop :Just keep on running :As the silver falls across this beautiful white land :It's just enough to warm my heart to keep on moving :This Artic dream will be broken from our world :And that is my reason to go. :Through the flurry of the snow :I'm in a hurry to go :I am running on thin ice :Running into spikes on turns is just not nice. :(Repeat Verse 1)'' :Verse 3 '' :Cool Edge is the reason :That this zone is freezing :Cold Winter season :Though not as cool as me :Sub-Zero weather :Yet faster than ever :Never going to stop :Just keep on running :Our world is falling apart and it must be stopped :I will do what I must to repair whats damaged :From the darkness of the Earth will break it all apart :I will put it back together :Through the flurry of the snow :I'm in a hurry to go :I am running on thin ice :Living on the Cool Edge of Holoska is real nice. These lyrics are outdated but they were just practice to see how well I can do with writting songs for music.--Mystic Monkey sez 22:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow...mine looks like a turd compared to yours.-- 22:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Mine is novice work, I cheated and repeated some lines more than twice in the some parts of the verses and believe this could be due for an update of changes here and there. But it's really all practice as I have no use for this song. I do wanna make Mystic Monkeys personal theme song from a remix of Bridge Zone since it's my faveourate level.--Mystic Monkey sez 22:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I do have songs in mind I wanna start work on which will be the themes of characters in Ultimate Sonic. Of yet, I haven't decided for Sonic, but for the rest: I am going to start work on Ultimate Sonic when I get the time. Though it won't be easy and will take a long time. Ultimate Sonic is off topic, what do you think of my selection? The reason I written lyrics for Cool Edge was just practice to what I am really gonna do.--Mystic Monkey sez 23:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) This song is like hip hop '''Sonic X (Remix)' I gotta go, I gotta go FAST! I gotta go, I gotta go FAST! I gotta go, I gotta go faster I gotta go, I gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster Moving at the speed of sound Fastest hedgehog there is in town There's no way I'm gonna turn around, yeah Tails has his intuition Eggman's got some new inventions Got ourselves a situation We're stuck in a new location Without any explanation No re-lax-a-tion! Go, go, go Y'go quick, y'go quick You just go, go, go I also found another song named after Robotnik. I started an article on it, but dunno if it counts as canon if it's made by an actual music band and not some people at home.--Mystic Monkey sez 15:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC)